


The flame that melted the elf's heart

by zephyrcat3



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adorable, Animal Transformation, Feck why are these two so damn cute, Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Orlando's a draconic human, Smut, dragon riding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrcat3/pseuds/zephyrcat3
Summary: A young elf named Lee finds an injured dragonoid named Orlando who eventually starts to gain Lee's trust.





	1. Intro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The intro to the story

Long ago in the Elven village of Zacharya, a small, curious elf prince named Lee was born. Lee’s eyes were a moss green and his hair was dark brown. he had strange scale-shaped birthmarks on both his pointed ears and another on his forehead. Lee’s parents, Queen Symphony and King Syris was curious of their son’s behavior. they always found him in the forest chasing after wisps and riding on the backs of baby unicorns. Other elves Lee’s age didn’t do the things Lee did and that caused Lee to get bullied a lot which made his parents worry even more. they knew they couldn’t move out of the village because they were the king and queen so without any other choice, they banned Lee from going outside and even home schooled him for the rest of his childhood. This made Lee depressed because he never made any friends so one midnight, he escaped from his home and ran into the forest. Little did he know, he accidentally ran into Draconian Human territory. Lee flinched as a nearby roar filled his ears and Before he could escape, he felt two hands grab his shirt and whisk him away to a faraway place.


	2. A faraway Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee is brought to a faraway place

Hours later, the draconic boy who was carrying Lee in his hands dropped him in what looked like his home. The boy then flew into the kitchen where he told his parents about what he caught for dinner.

¨I caught a whole elf all by myself!" the boy proudly boasted.

¨Very good, Orli!¨ A female voice praised. ¨When shall we fest upon him?¨ A deeper male voice quizzed. ¨Patience, my love. we must prepare our feast before eating it.¨ The female voice replied, walking into the living room to see that Lee vanished. ¨Where did he go!?¨ The male snarled before a small peep from behind the couch made his ear twitch. The female stomped over to the couch and pulled the boy out from behind it. ¨Found him.¨ The boy growled, holding onto Lee´s shirt tight so he wouldn´t escape. He then proceeded to walk into the kitchen and slam Lee down onto the table, nearly breaking it in the process. While the man and his son got the proper tools to prepare Lee for dinner, His wife sat in the living room watching TV. All motion ceased when there was a knock at the door. ¨W-who is it?¨ The female replied. ¨The Elven Royal army. we came to retrieve Prince Lee.¨ An elven guard replied from the other side of the door. ¨W-we don´t know anything about this Prince Lee person.¨ She stammered. ¨I´m in the kitchen!¨ Lee yelled as loud as he could. ¨Release the prince at once!¨ Another Elven guard exclaimed, beating at the door. The female grabbed the boy and she along with her husband and son ran upstairs to safety before the guards broke in and looked all over for the captive prince. Meanwhile upstairs, the draconic family tried to make a quick escape from the window before three guards busted into the room with sharpened swords in hand. WIthout any other choice, the draconic female pushed her son out of the window and released Lee. They were thrown in the royal dungeons that night. As for their son, however, no one knows what happened to him. Some people in the village said that the boy died. some others say he ran far away and never returned. A few elves in the kingdom say they´ve heard the cries of what sounded like a draconic hatchling. That, however, wasn´t the case with Lee.


End file.
